


eastside

by interlude (softvoice)



Series: sing me a song, darling [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Inspired by Music, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lowercase, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, eastside by benny blanco, excessive nickname use, photography as a plot device, spoiler alert they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/pseuds/interlude
Summary: running away should never be this easy, but things like recreating themselves just come naturally for minho and jisung. well, as long as they're together.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: sing me a song, darling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	eastside

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this has been sitting in my drafts for AGES and i finally decided it might be time to throw it out there. 
> 
> based on eastside by benny blanco, halsey and khalid <3 it's pink if you're wondering.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

minho and jisung had nothing in common. 

to the naked eye, they could have easily been strangers. minho moving to korea in his junior year was an unexpected curveball thrown at them by the universe, and yet, they couldn’t find it in themselves to complain. 

they weren’t polar opposites, but their personalities certainly contrasted more than most best friends. jisung was loud, he attracted attention wherever he went, always just a little bit too much. minho was quiet, he listened more than he spoke, always taking in just a little more than he needed to. 

the sun doesn’t revolve around the moon, but jisung likes to think the universe made an exception for them.

in jisung’s opinion, he and minho were destined to meet. not quite soulmates, but about as close as you could get. even when minho went to university, they couldn’t be separated almost as though he had never left, they were hardly ever seen apart after school hours and constantly found themselves in each other’s orbit regardless of the distance.

minho couldn’t imagine himself without jisung, his boyfriend helping him dye his hair pink at 3am, staining the bathroom peach and taking him out for breakfast on sunday mornings. he couldn’t see himself in a world where he and jisung didn’t bake lemon cake once a month and sit on the balcony of their shared apartment drinking jasmine tea, watching the sun go down. jisung spoke of soulmates and in moments like those, minho couldn’t help but hope he was right.

they were absolutely, completely in love. 

maybe that’s why, when minho asked jisung to run away with him, he didn’t hesitate. they were gone by the end of the week. he felt a degree of guilt, taking the time to write letters to their closest friends, explaining that they were leaving.

it was surprisingly easy to leave their old life behind them. jisung had found them an apartment a few cities over by the end of the week. they sold everything they weren’t taking with them and left seoul for good. they took the yellow mugs they used every sunday evening and the old comic books minho loved so much, the badly knitted sweaters from jisung’s craft phase and the pottery vase from their housewarming party a few years earlier. minho always did have a thing for flowers.

the car wasn’t big enough for everything, so they left a lot behind. jisung, to minho’s dismay, refused to leave without the armchairs. this left the two of them without much room to move around at all, but one look at jisung’s smile waved away any irritation minho felt.

they stopped at a gas station on the way to the city. minho stayed in the car while jisung ran in to get soda and some cheap cookies to keep them going, leaning his head out the window to look up at the stars. He took comfort in the fact that they would soon be under different skies.

“your neck is going to ache if you keep doing that, angel.” jisung said gently as he climbed back into the car. 

“can’t help it,” he mumbled, turning around to face jisung. “they’re just too pretty.”

“you’re too pretty.” jisung reached a hand up to brush minho’s bangs away from his eyes. “my pretty baby.”

minho’s cheeks coloured. “now you’re just being a flirt.”

“i can’t help it when i’m around you.”

they were already so close when jisung’s hand came to rest on minho’s cheek as he closed the distance between them. minho let his neck give and moved his mouth against jisung’s for a moment before breaking away, smiling cheekily. 

“you can kiss me all you want when we get to the hotel, babe.” he giggled, knowing that jisung was pouting without having to look at him.

“yeah I’m sure i can,” jisung grumbled, “kinda want to kiss you now though.”

“you can wait for like, two hours.”

“hmm, probably, but i don’t want to.”

with that, jisung grabbed minho’s chin and smashed their lips together again. minho knew this was coming, jisung wasn’t exactly the most patient person in the world. he let himself relax into the kiss, feeling jisung smile against his lips. jisung’s hand hadn’t left his face and he gasped as he felt him squeeze his jaw slightly. jisung smiled again before slipping his tongue into minho’s mouth, knowing he had won.

when jisung finally pulled away he grinned at minho’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. minho said something under his breath before starting the car, averting his eyes from jisung’s satisfied expression.

“happy now?” he mumbled to jisung.

“yeah, you can drive now.” jisung responded. minho could hear his smile. 

minho let his fingers trail over his own swollen lips once they were on the road again. jisung’s hand had moved to curl around the older boy’s thigh, rubbing light circles with his thumb into the skin where his ripped jeans allowed. jisung turned on the stereo, connecting his phone and putting on their road trip playlist.

they had made the playlist when minho had graduated high school and they had gone on their first road trip together. jisung had dried the flowers they had picked outside a rest stop, they were currently sitting in a memory box in the backseat. they had bought promise rings on that trip, the same promise ring that glinted against minho’s finger as they passed under street lamps. 

jisung stared out the window, a comfortable silence enveloping him and minho. his fingers still ghosted over minho’s exposed skin, soothing the older boy. he thought back to how he and minho met, smiling softly at the memory of his boyfriend all those years ago. 

he was new in many ways, different to anyone jisung had ever met before. he had moved from new york with his family and had started his junior year at jisung’s high school. all jisung had known when they met was that they were going to be friends. there was nothing to suggest this, on the surface, they had absolutely nothing in common. jisung had a certain confidence about him, one that followed him wherever he went. minho was shy, silence covering him like the too-big denim jacket he wore when jisung met him. 

jisung couldn’t quite place what he found so special about minho. maybe it was the fact that the older boy made him feel like he didn’t need to always be the popular boy that everyone knew, made him feel as though he didn’t have to be “too much” to be noticed. maybe it was that minho noticed  _ him _ instead of his perpetual façade, saw straight through him the second their eyes met. 

jisung’s friends never really liked minho, they thought that jisung had changed, that minho was a bad influence. the two boys didn’t mind though, jisung soon learned that minho wasn’t used to people wanting to be his friend. he found out that minho had a lot of acquaintances in america, but lacked friends close enough to contact him after he moved. that was the day jisung decided that there was no one he needed more than minho, and for once, he felt needed too.

their love was a natural progression. it felt  _ natural _ for minho to kiss jisung at the top of a ferris wheel at the seoul amusement park. they still bought peach sodas at the convenience store and drank them in jisung’s treehouse, still watched movies under pillow forts in minho’s bedroom. everything felt as though it were falling into place once again, instead of a  _ new  _ feeling.

jisung smiled fondly at the memories, humming under his breath. he looked up as the car slowed and found minho pulling into the hotel parking lot.

“hotel!” jisung makes an excited noise, “you know what that means!”

minho hummed at his boyfriend’s excitement, “yeah sunshine, i know.”

“kiss me now then.” jisung’s hand rested on his thigh.

minho whines at the way he squeezes, cheeks flushing. “let’s go inside and then you can kiss me all you want.” the hand was still on his thigh, squeezing slightly.

“fine… but then no more excuses.” jisung releases him, but keeps his face close to minho’s, making no move to get out the car.

“you’re acting like i’m really the one who makes the decisions.” minho says, eyes glittering in amusement.

“careful, angel.” his eyes are sharp, voice low. 

minho’s laughter echoed through the parkade at jisung’s tone. he took his time getting out the car, teasing his boyfriend with his pace.

minho knew that teasing jisung was never his smartest move, but he loved doing it too much to stop. they grabbed their backpacks and moved towards the hotel, jisung’s hand firm on minho’s lower back. they checked into their room, the one minho had booked before they left and by the time the elevator doors closed, jisung already had minho pinned against the wall.

“babe, let’s just get to our room.” minho tried to reason with him.

“you’re really going to make me wait?” jisung groaned and slumped against the wall next to minho.

“five minutes, sunshine.”

“that’s five minutes too many, angel.”

jisung pushed himself back over minho, pulling him down by his collar to meet his lips aggressively. minho sighed and let himself relax into jisung’s hold. the younger boy ran his fingers through minho’s faded pink hair, pulling ever so often. minho gasped into jisung’s mouth, letting his boyfriend push him harder against the wall. 

he pushed jisung off of him as the elevator door opened and pulled jisung’s hand, now just as eager. he fumbled with the key card, but eventually managed to get the door open. jisung pushed him inside as soon as the door opened, slamming him against the wall again. 

minho fell asleep that night curled into jisung’s side, letting the younger boy rub circles into the skin of his neck. jisung leaned down, pressing a soft kiss into minho’s hair, before falling back against the pillow.

“hey sunshine?” minho whispered, hoping jisung hadn’t already fallen asleep.

“yes darling?” jisung was mumbling, so minho knew he was close to sleep.

“i love you so much.”

“i love you too, angel.”

they hit the road after a lazy morning. there was about two hours left of driving before they got to the city, and they were due to move in at 12. jisung was driving, one hand on the steering wheel, one hand holding minho’s. the older boy was filming, his other hand wrapped around a video camera. jisung had his eyes on the road, but could feel minho’s glowing smile facing him.

minho smiled fondly at jisung through the camera. his boyfriend was singing along to the radio and minho knew his own laugh would echo through the playback. he turned the camera to film the landscape rushing past them and realised that there was a sunflower field coming up on their left.

“babe stop the car,” he said excitedly, legs already bouncing as he itched to get out the car.

“get the polaroid camera out,” jisung responded. he glanced over at minho, eyes soft and undoubtedly fond, “make yourself look pretty.”

minho blushed at how easily jisung could read him, warmth swelling up in his chest. he pulled the camera out of his backpack, snapping one of jisung in the driver’s seat. minho’s smile broadened across his face as he pinned the polaroid on the line he and jisung had strung up above the windscreen the last time they went on a road trip.

he pinned it in place next to one of them with their mouths bright red from the strawberry slurpees they got on one of their midnight convenience store runs. he let a finger trace the memory getting out of the car and grabbing jisung’s hand and running towards the flowers. he handed jisung the polaroid camera as he filmed the field, eyes wide, blood still rushing from the run. he spun in circles over and over again, before he slowed, finding jisung gazing at him lovingly.

“you’re staring,” minho breathed, his voice barely audible.

“who could blame me?” jisung responded, a little breathless, “who could blame me for staring at  _ you _ ?”

minho blushed again, but took the opportunity to place a soft kiss against jisung’s lips, hoping that the blonde boy could feel the love radiating off of him.

“i’m so glad we did this.” he whispered into the space between them, looking down at his feet.

jisung hooked a finger under his chin and pushed it up, forcing minho to look at him. “ran away?” he giggled, “me too darling.”

“i’m so glad i’m here with you,” minho said. jisung took a moment to take in just how pretty he looked, afternoon sun reflecting off his hair, turning it a shade of rose gold.

he brought his lips up to minho’s ear. “i can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, angel,” he whispered. 

minho sighed and leaned into jisung’s touch, the finger under his chin had moved to rest on his jaw, thumb toying with the corner of his mouth.

“come on, we gotta get going,” minho said, wrapping a hand around the one on his face. 

they reached the city at 2pm, hearts speeding up at the sight of their new home. jisung took minho’s hand in his as they push through the door. the ceilings were higher than average and the balcony was big enough for all minho’s plants. The hardwood floors felt unreal under minho’s feet after he kicked his shoes off. jisung turned to him with tears in his eyes. 

“this is it,” he whispered, clinging to minho, “this is our home.”

“you’re right, my love,” he mumbled back, “this is home.”

they moved what little furniture they brought with them into the cottage. the velvet armchairs in the living room, the mugs on the kitchen counter, fairy lights strung around window frames. they then went into town to buy the furniture they needed, a bed, a dining table, a fridge. they returned home with countless boxes and full hearts. 

by the time they had finished unpacking, the moon was beaming in through the balcony doors. jisung had just stuck up the last photo on their memory wall, full of flowers and ticket stubs and photos. minho hugged him from behind, resting his chin sleepily on jisung’s shoulder. he let himself bask in the younger boy’s warmth for a moment before jisung started talking.

“let’s have some tea,” he said, holding his hand up and watching minho loosely intertwine their fingers, “you go sit down and i’ll bring make us both a cup.”

“thanks sung,” minho gave a small nod, heading to the living room and relaxing into one of the velvet chairs.

jisung brought out the tea on a tray with a few of their store-bought biscuits. he placed the tray gently on the table and took his seat in the armchair.

“these will have to do for now,” he sighed, “we can make shortbread tomorrow after we go to the market? there’s a cute one in city center?”

“that sounds wonderful,” minho responded, eyes drooping from the eventful day. 

“you sleepy, angel?”

minho only hummed in response, placing his empty cup on the table. jisung could see he was struggling to stay awake, head nodding occasionally.

“i’ll take the cups through,” he whispered, placing a kiss minho’s forehead. he picked up the tray and walked through the passage to the kitchen, washing the mugs and placing them on the rack to dry. he noticed that minho had put a few decorations on the fridge, a strip from a photobooth, some polaroids, a couple of magnets. he smiled as his eyes traced the photos, instantly reliving the memories captured.

he padded back to the living room, socks muffled against the hardwood floor, only to find minho asleep in the armchair. he sighed, brushing the hair out of his boyfriend’s face before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to their new bed.

he placed minho under the covers, bringing them up to cover his shoulders and before turning off the light, sliding into bed next to him, curling his body protectively around the older boy. he glanced down at his boyfriend’s face, the moonlight gracing his cheekbones, catching his lips. jisung sighed again, putting his head down against the pillow. 

“sung?” minho mumbled, half asleep.

“what is it darling?” jisung was also falling asleep.

“i don’t know what i’d do without you.”

jisung was quiet at this, leaning down to the boy curled into his chest. he brushed away minho’s hair and placed another kiss on his forehead. he ran his fingers through the pink strands soothingly, knowing it would put minho straight back to sleep.

“i love you,” he whispered to minho, and by extension, the night sky, “i love you more than anything in the world.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/linohjs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinelino)


End file.
